Une vie construite sur le mensonge
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Alors que Harry se construit un futur heureux, Draco détruit peu à peu le sien pour un mensonge. EWE. DM/HP, HP/OC, LM/NM, Hermione. SLASH/YAOI. ANGST.


Auteur : Camille-Miko

Titre : Une vie construite sur un mensonge

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Pairing/Personnage : Draco/Harry, Harry/semi-OC, Lucius/Narcissa, Hermione

Rating : PG-13

Warning : ANGST

Bêta : Elwan

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry sourit à sa petite amie. Alwaid était une très belle femme. La femme de ses rêves pour être honnête. Elle était plus petite que lui, fine, mais avec des hanches et des seins parfaits. Elle avait ce roux si particulier qui semble presque blond et deux yeux bleus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était très élégante et merveilleuse au lit.

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu rencontrer Ron et Hermione. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas le forcer à l'inclure dans sa vie amicale, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'enfermer. L'attention avait été agréable et cela lui avait encore plus donné envie qu'elle les rencontre. Son esprit acéré lui permettait de tenir n'importe quelle discussion. Ron l'avait adopté après qu'ils aient partagé un jeu d'échec endiablé. Seamus et Dean adoraient fomenter des blagues avec elle. Quant à Neville, il aimait beaucoup parler de botanique avec elle.

Oui, elle était réellement parfaite.

* * *

Draco ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup, avant d'entrer dans le salon. Il n'était pas venu depuis plusieurs jours et Narcissa n'allait pas manquer de le lui signaler. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses parents désiraient s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La guerre les avait marqué, c'était indéniable. Néanmoins, il ne désespérait pas qu'un jour, ils tournent la page. Il les avait surpris plusieurs fois, amoureux comme durant son enfance. Il espérait que les choses dureraient ainsi.

Il aimerait beaucoup qu'ils réapprennent à vivre. Certaines fois, il avait l'impression d'être leur unique visiteur. La chose était certainement vraie. Lucius avait été mis à l'écart de la société et les amies de Narcissa s'étaient détournées d'elle.

* * *

Elle était si parfaite qu'il lui proposa d'emménager ensemble. Ils furent réellement heureux. Certaines fois, Harry se demandait si Alwaid était bien réelle. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleure compagne. Elle savait cuisiner. Elle tenait la maison. Elle était toujours enthousiaste et heureuse. Réellement, il n'aurait pas pu penser à une meilleure compagne. C'était un peu comme si le ciel pour se faire pardonner de son adolescence, lui avait envoyé la perfection faite femme. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années et qu'elle l'avait observé durant des mois, alors même qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis dix-huit mois.

Puis, il lui proposa de se marier.

* * *

Draco était allongé dans l'herbe à regarder sa constellation. Il savait très bien pourquoi il portait un nom d'étoile. Pour que chaque fois qu'il lèverait les yeux vers le ciel, il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Même à Poudlard quand rien n'allait, il trouvait toujours une fenêtre par laquelle regarder la voûte céleste. L'habitude lui était resté. Pourtant il savait que ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps. Il n'aurait bientôt plus cette possibilité de regarder sans que personne ne s'en étonne.

Alors, il en profitait tant et plus, ce soir. Après… Cela allait lui manquer, mais il savait pourquoi il le faisait. De toute façon, un jour, il serait de nouveau libre de la regarder durant des heures. Un jour, il n'aurait plus que cela à faire.

* * *

Alwaid était orpheline et ses très rares amies se trouvaient en France. Alors, ce fut Hermione qui l'aida à choisir sa robe de mariée et sa coiffure. Elles décidèrent qu'elles suivraient la tradition : robe blanche et chignon. La jeune fiancée était très belle dedans. Hermione savait que Harry serait très fier d'être à son bras.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tes parents t'ont nommé comme cela ? Cela signifie « qui doit être détruit » et… C'est violent.

La future mariée haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais trop jeune quand ils sont morts. Je suppose que le son leur plaisait. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à enlever la robe ?

* * *

- Père, Mère ?

Tous les deux le regardèrent. C'était rare que Draco parle de lui-même, surtout de quelque chose qui semble le gêner.

- Je vais être absent, pendant un long moment. J'essayerais de revenir tous les deux mois, pour vous voir et je vous écrirais, mais je ne peux plus venir comme maintenant. Vous comprenez ?

Et ils comprirent. Leur fils avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de moldu, vraisemblablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait pas présenter ses parents. Des sorciers. Des Sang-Purs. D'ex-Mangemorts. Narcissa exigea des lettres et Lucius ne dit rien, même s'il partageait l'envie de sa femme.

* * *

Hermione accrocha la robe d'Alwaid, au paravent quand elle lui demanda enfin.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire… J'ai compris. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te pousse à faire cela, mais tu pourrais lui dire la vérité.

La voix derrière les panneaux lui répondit après un instant.

- Tu sais qu'il ne comprendrait pas, Hermione. C'est Alwaid qu'il désire, personne d'autre. Elle n'existe pas réellement. Je ne suis ni gentille, ni parfaite. Je lui ai juste créé la femme parfaite à ses yeux.

- Qu'en pensent tes parents, tes amis ?

- Ils l'ignorent. Alwaid n'a pas d'amis, mais j'ai fait le vide autour de moi, quand j'ai voulu essayer de l'intéresser.

- Écoute…

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal et je m'écarterai avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité. S'il te plait, laisses-moi finir de me préparer.

Un « d'accord » étouffé lui répondit. On aurait juré qu'Hermione Granger pleurait, alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Draco sortit de derrière le paravent. Il était presque intégralement transformé. Ne restaient plus que son visage et son torse. Il prit la peine de s'observer. Oui, cela allait être un beau mariage. Peut-être même pourrait-il porter des enfants, s'il ne changeait plus d'apparence.

Lentement, il finit de se transformer en Alwaid, avant de sortir et de laisser définitivement derrière lui Draco Malfoy. Aussi longtemps qu' Harry voudrait bien d'Alwaid, alors, il le resterait. Après, il ne lui resterait plus que de vieilles photographies de mariage, de la cérémonie à la fin. Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'être enceint à cet instant, sans que Harry le sache.

Quand il prononça son « oui, je le veux », une unique larme coula. Draco venait de mourir quelque part dans son cœur de trop aimer. S'il avait cru à la réincarnation, alors il aurait pu espérer que les choses finissent mieux dans une autre vie. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, il bâtissait une vie sur le mensonge de qui il était.

Fin.


End file.
